metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 3 / Pyrosphere
, is the extreme heated, lava-filled area of the BOTTLE SHIP. It mainly consists of caverns with rocky ground suspended over lava, with an experimental simulated desert area filled with sand deeper inside the sector. The organisms inhabiting this area are mostly from Zebes' Norfair, along with several previously un-recorded lava-inhabiting species. Samus is authorized by Adam to use the Ice Beam, Varia Suit, Grapple Beam, Super Missiles and Plasma Beam here. Rooms in the area include the Floor Observation Room, Blast Furnace Observation, the Environmental Test Floor, the Desert Refinery and the Geothermal Power Plant. Samus's arrival in the Pyrosphere.]] Samus makes her way to Sector 3 after orders from Adam to track the Mystery Creature that attacked her and the rest of his 07th Platoon at the Exam Centre in the Biosphere. Samus descends a shaft into the area, following a trail of green blood left by the wounded monster. Samus investigates the area, but is forced to run through an area exposed to the intense heat of the nearby volcano, causing her to take heavy damage. To make matters worse, she is attacked by a large lava-dwelling predator known as the Vorash that seems to have a taste for her flesh. She narrowly escapes the beast, and heads towards the volcano interior. Here she encounters a creature called Goyagma that is causing disruption to the local environment by manipulating the lava levels. Samus defeats it, but is ordered by Adam to investigate the Cryosphere due to a high-survivor probability after finding a dead-end. After discovering a survivor in Sector 2, Samus returns to the Pyrosphere due to the monster she was orginally tracking enraging the wildlife in the ship. Samus is ordered to activate her Plasma Beam if she finds it. She manages to make her way deeper into the Pyrosphere, saving Anthony Higgs from a swarm of Novas and a Rhedogian that she was unable to finish in the Cryosphere. Anthony was ordered by Adam ordered to scout out the area. Samus leaves and finds herself inside the Blast Furnace Observation, where she encounters the Vorash from earlier and kills it to settle a score. Samus carries on and discovers the husk of the monster she was tracking stitched to a wall. meet up in the Geothermal Power Plant to engage the creature, which has now become airborne.]] She meets up with Anthony again in the Geothermal Power Plant, where they are attacked by the creature's new form. Samus attempts to engage it, but is horrified to discover that it is in fact her nemesis, Ridley, reborn. Anthony is knocked over the edge of the platform by Ridley, and Samus battles the dragon once more. Ridley plays dead after the fight and escapes when Samus' guard is down by smashing his way out of the wall, leaving her to her feelings of remorse over what she believes was her friend's death. Samus then leaves the Pyrosphere for the Main Sector feeling shaken and wondering why contact with Adam has ceased. Enemies after activating her Ice Beam.]] *Asborean *Asborean Spawn *Cyborg Zebesian *Desbrachian *Dessgeega *Dragotix *Fly Pod *Goyagma *Magdollite *Mella *Mystery Creature (shed skin) *Nova *Pow *Rhedogian *Ridley *Sandfang *Vorash Official data ]] Nintendo of Europe press release "Or picture the Pyrosphere, an area filled with volcanoes and magma. Some areas here have such high temperatures that Samus’s health decreases if not equipped with the heat-resistent Varia Suit." ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio Pyroclasm in the Pyrosphere "The Pyrosphere, a simulated volcanic area encompassing Sector 3, was predictably awash in magma flows, lava pools, and a host of beasts adapted to extreme heat. Nonetheless, finding an erupting volcano caught me off-guard, especially when it began raining chunks of flaming rock on me. The Varia feature of my suit quickly became necessary." Metroid.com "The Pyrosphere, a simulated volcanic area encompassing Sector 3, is predictably awash in magma flows, lava pools, and a host of beasts adapted to extreme heat. A pyroclasmic volcanic eruption necessitates the Varia feature of Samus's suit." Trivia *Another location named "Volcano Island" can be seen on a computer monitor in the developer interview video on Metroid.jp. It is unknown if this refers to the Pyrosphere or another area.http://metroid.jp/#/movie/ *The Pyrosphere shares the same sector number as the likewise fiery Sector 3 in the Biologic Space Laboratories research station from Metroid Fusion. It is the only sector of the BOTTLE SHIP to correspond in this way. *The Simulated desert area of the sector contains a controversial game-breaking glitch that completely halts progress. *The initial Pyrosphere run was rather infamous for the fact that players often ended up dying throughout the run, due to Samus's Varia Suit not being authorized yet, and served as one of the reasons for the detractions for Other M. Gallery File:Samus_enters_Pyrosphere_corridor_HD.jpg|The corridor connecting the Exam Centre to the Pyrosphere. File:Samus_enters_Pyrosphere_doorway_HD.jpg|Samus enters the Pyrosphere. File:Pyrosphere_corridor_lava_glass_HD.jpg|The entrance corridor, suspended above a huge lake of lava. File:Volcano_bridge_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|A long bridge leading to a volcano. File:ULF 39.png|Goyagma File:Lethal_Strike_Goyagma_air_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is launched into the air as she attempts to finish Goyagma off. File:Long_room_laval_pit_Rhedogian_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus returns to the Pyrosphere after exploring the Cryosphere to find Anthony being attacked by the Rhedogian she fought there. File:Lava_pits_Grapple_Beam_Missile_Tank_room_2_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus uses her Grapple Beam to reach the other side in the same room. File:Blast_Furnace_Observation_Vorash_Samus_Jaws_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus narrowly escapes the jaws of the resurgent Vorash in the Blast Furnace Observation. File:Environmental_Test_Floor_simulated_desert_area_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus enters the Environmental Test Floor of the Simulated desert area, tracking the purple monster from earlier. File:Lava_lake_Grapple_Beam_Volcano_background_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus uses her Grapple Beam to avoid the lava lake beneath her. File:Mystery_Creature_husk_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus discovers the remains of the Mystery Creature bound to a wall above a doorway. File:Samus_targeted_laser_sight_Anthony_Plasma_Gun_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is accidently targeted by Anthony's Plasma Gun's laser sight in the Geothermal Power Plant. File:Samus_grasped_by_Ridley_Plasma_Beam_charge_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is attacked by the creature, revealed to be Ridley in the Power Plant. File:Plasma_Beam_charge_release_Ridley_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|The charged Plasma Beam from Samus' Cannon is released upon Ridley, releasing her from his grip. File:Ridley_wounded_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus approaches Ridley's unmoving body. File:Geothermal_Power_Plant_HD.jpg|Ridley escapes by crashing through the wall of the Power Plant. File:Geotherrmal_Power_Plant_Grapple_Beam_Point_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus leaves the Power Plant via a Grapple Point. 111147 wupp ax scrnstgjqde.png|Pyrosphere (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Ssb4 mother brain.jpg Pyrosphere SSB4.png See Also *Pyrosphere/Items *Pyrosphere (Stage) References es:Pyrosphere ru:Пиросфера Category:Pyrosphere Category:Fire areas Category:Desert/Ruins areas